Rollin’ Rollin’
Rollin’ Rollin’ is a song featured in 30 Girls 6 Concepts as a concept evaluation song. Lyrics RR= Eojjeona eojjeona bingbingbing Meoriga eotteoke dwaenna bwa Nanananana (You know?) Nanananana Eojjeomyeon geureoke wanbyeokae Cheonnune hwak baro sseuk deureowanne Nanananana Nanananana I just wanna you Eojireojilhae kungkungkung mak ullyeo Eomeomeo nan Neol bol ttaemyeon onmomi bebebe Mweo ttaeme na mweo ttaeme Ireoke aetaeuneunde Na jom jabajullae Would you? Rollin’ rollin’ rollin’ yeah Jakku neoman bomyeon Nan Shake it shake it shake it hoo (Freaky heart) Chumchugo shipeo chumchugo shipeo Dugeun My dugeun My dugeun My heart Ireon neukkim matji? Like you Junbidwaennayo? junbidwaennayo? Rollin’ rollin’ rollin’ yeah Up & down up & down deultteo mak Ajjilhae nege deo ppajeo Why Nanananana (You know?) Nanananana Gaseumi jakkuman Boom boom pow Eojjeom geuri eojjeom geuri nae mam molla Love me love me love me And I’m falling falling falling Itjana nan eommado molla Nado ireon naega eosaekae Boillang mallang na honja mildang Mi/Won wae irae jakku nae mami jjolgitjjolgitae Mweo ttaeme Na jakku ireoneunji I don’t know why ppeonppeonhage deuridaellae Mangseoriji malgo soricheo Like this Would you? Rollin’ rollin’ rollin’ yeah Jakku neoman bomyeon Nan Shake it shake it shake it hoo (Freaky heart) Chumchugo shipeo chumchugo shipeo Dugeun My dugeun My dugeun My heart Ireon neukkim matji? Like you Junbidwaennayo? junbidwaennayo? Rollin’ rollin’ rollin’ Jakku eojireoweo nado moreuge Niga haru jongil saenggangnani wae wae Wae nal ttwige mandeureo Oh Deo deo deo keuge ullyeo jweo nae Heart beat-do daeul su itge Nareul hokage mandeureo Make it my love Would you? Rollin’ rollin’ rollin’ yeah (Yeah) Jakku neoman bomyeon Nan Shake it shake it shake it hoo (Freaky heart) Chumchugo shipeo chumchugo shipeo Dugeun My dugeun My dugeun My heart Ireon neukkim matji? Like you Junbidwaennayo? junbidwaennayo? (Are you ready?) Rollin’ rollin’ rollin’ Dugeun dugeun dugeun dugeun My heartbeat Jakkuman jakkuman jakkuman wae Ppalli ppalli ppalli ppalliwa bwa bwa Chumchugo shipeo chumchugo shipeo Dugeun dugeun dugeun dugeun My heartbeat Jakkuman jakkuman jakkuman wae Ppalli ppalli ppalli ppalliwa bwa bwa Rollin’ rollin’ rollin’ yeah |-| Hangul= 어쩌나 어쩌나 빙빙빙 머리가 어떻게 됐나 봐 나나나나나 (You know?) 나나나나나 어쩌면 그렇게 완벽해 첫눈에 확 바로 쓱 들어왔네 나나나나나 나나나나나 I just wanna you 어질어질해 쿵쿵쿵 막 울려 어머머 난 널 볼 때면 온몸이 베베베 뭐 땜에 나 뭐 땜에 이렇게 애태우는데 나 좀 잡아줄래 Would you? Rollin’ rollin’ rollin’ yeah 자꾸 너만 보면 난 Shake it shake it shake it hoo (Freaky heart) 춤추고 싶어 춤추고 싶어 두근 My 두근 My 두근 My heart 이런 느낌 맞지? Like you 준비됐나요? 준비됐나요? Rollin’ rollin’ rollin’ yeah Up & down up & down 들떠 막 아찔해 네게 더 빠져 Why 나나나나나 (You know?) 나나나나나 가슴이 자꾸만 Boom boom pow 어쩜 그리 어쩜 그리 내 맘 몰라 Love me love me love me And I’m falling falling falling 있잖아 난 엄마도 몰라 나도 이런 내가 어색해 보일랑 말랑 나 혼자 밀당 미/원 왜 이래 자꾸 내 맘이 쫄깃쫄깃해 뭐 땜에 나 자꾸 이러는지 I don’t know why 뻔뻔하게 들이댈래 망설이지 말고 소리쳐 Like this Would you? Rollin’ rollin’ rollin’ yeah 자꾸 너만 보면 난 Shake it shake it shake it hoo (Freaky heart) 춤추고 싶어 춤추고 싶어 두근 My 두근 My 두근 My heart 이런 느낌 맞지? Like you 준비됐나요? 준비됐나요? Rollin’ rollin’ rollin’ 자꾸 어지러워 나도 모르게 니가 하루 종일 생각나니 왜 왜 왜 날 뛰게 만들어 Oh 더 더 더 크게 울려 줘 내 Heart beat도 닿을 수 있게 나를 혹하게 만들어 Make it my love Would you? Rollin’ rollin’ rollin’ yeah (Yeah) 자꾸 너만 보면 난 Shake it shake it shake it hoo (Freaky heart) 춤추고 싶어 춤추고 싶어 두근 My 두근 My 두근 My heart 이런 느낌 맞지? Like you 준비됐나요? 준비됐나요? (Are you ready?) Rollin’ rollin’ rollin’ 두근 두근 두근 두근 My heartbeat 자꾸만 자꾸만 자꾸만 왜 빨리 빨리 빨리 빨리와 봐 봐 춤추고 싶어 춤추고 싶어 두근 두근 두근 두근 My heartbeat 자꾸만 자꾸만 자꾸만 왜 빨리 빨리 빨리 빨리와 봐 봐 Rollin’ rollin’ rollin’ yeah Category:30 Girls 6 Concepts Category:Songs Category:Concept Evaluation